The lost Uchiha
by sakura27
Summary: Mayu Uchiha has lived under the name Kiki Hatake for 8 years but now she must revel her ture self in atimt to save her twin brother Sasuke will it work or will mayu fall ceruped to Orochimaru? Oc
1. enter KikiMayu

Konohagakure

Mayu Hatake got ready for her 1st anbu misotion ever it had been 3 years sence her twin brother had left for Orochimaru and now she had to had to reveavl her true self to get him to return. something deep inside Mayu told her she had never wanted to revevl her self to be the last female Uchiha left it had been 8 years sence massacre and the day she changed her name. mayu never had told Sasuke that she was his youger sister by 2 minetes she had even begged the hokage and the to hide it Kakashi even raised her. Mayu are you redy to go Kakashi yelled yah pops be right there gabing her pack she jumped down stares landing gracefely on her feet. How meny times have I told you not to do that Mayu. Do what dad ? That jump thang mayu I sware one day you'll brake your neck. Now lets go. K dad I wont Mayu said fingers crossed.

In Otogakure

Kabuto have you secne Sasuke today ? sed the crepy resalt of Voldemort and Michael Jackson mateing asked. no lord Orochimaru he mite be tranig you need something Orochimaru yes my dear Kabuto Oro started undressing as did Kabuto and started to make out whin BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ..SLAM aww man what a fucked up dream kabuto sat up only to see a boner man I've served lord Orochimaru all this time and now I am atracked to him oh shit.

Konohagakure

Hey Kiki chan hey Kakashi sensei Naruto called out hey Naruto were is Sakura ? here I am. Yelled sakura jumping down from the gate Kiki you did you teach her that yahh ok lets go get sasuke yah about that said Kiki I need to tell you something. _I'm sory to have never told you this but I'm not who you think I am my real name is Mayu Uchiha. I am Sasukes twin sister. _WHAT yelled naruto how can you be related to that asshole had he known he would have never left . sorry I did'nt wana git mixed up in that revenge she is kinda like stuburn him. But she's Kakashi dugter I was adopted dumb ass.

On the way

thay argued all the way to the land of rice paties ok I get it man your even as stubern as sasuke. So why did you lie to us Mayu ? do you have any idea how meny fan girls would bug me to git colsse to sasuke? Good point. plus Ino would bug me and I don't wana take sides you're my best frend and I don't wana damage that. I understand. Just don't tell Ino ok Naruto got ya ok gald we got that sorted out. Yah thogth girl talk NARUTO!!! (Anoter huge beating happened ).man I just had to open my big mouth uhg. Ok were her lets go.

In Otogakure agin

The pale crossbreed of Voldemort and Michael Jackson having sex (don't ask how I can't imagan a more diserbing thing. )traing the duck but was Orochimaru man I wish mayu servived I miss her but I have to get storng enogth to avenger her, mother father and the rest of my clan cuse I AM AN AVNGER. You'll never kill Itatchi if you keep getting distared. I know but I can't help it. Well that enough for now go rest well pick up latter ok. As Sasuke walked to his room he was knocked over by a female verson of him self Kiki what are you doing here I've come to bring you back sasu chan WHAT.


	2. so we meet agein

Recap.

As Sasuke walked to his room he was knocked over by a female version of himself Kiki what are you doing here I've come to bring you back sasu chan WHAT.

Sasu chan only one girl ever called me that and she… was killed 8 years ago yah that's what you think wait Mayu? You got it bro now you coming home or do we gota drag ya unconscious body back. We? Yah guys u can come down 3 more anbu came down a fox, a wolf, and a hamster and with pink hair to boot oh hell no! Yah I grabbed my tiger mask so what's it gana be ya coming or we gota knock ya out sasu chan? Mayu You can't talk to sasuke Kun like that. Ok you can take of the mask sakura I know it's you.

Normal pov

We all took are mask's off so let's go said the naruto taking off his fox mask ok come down Naruto said Kakashi with his wolf mask still on. Mayu you know I can't leave here I need that power and you should stay to join me and we can take down Itatchi as a team.

Mayu's pov.

I know revenge is all my brother cares about now but I can't betray konoha for power plus I don't wana get mix up with the Voldemort, Michael Jackson and dr. frakinstine combo I can't stupe that low even for my bro. Ok so I gota pound you now as soon as I thgoth a punch I was knocked back by a huge snake. he's right you should join us my dear all that power can be yours as soon as he said thoughts sweat words I felt two fangs dig in to my neck the same burse as my bro formed on my right shoulder the heaven cruses mark as I fainted in pain I swore I herd my team mates falling as I blacked out. I woke up with a spiting headache in a dark room. As I got up I heard a clam voice you serviced and you were only out for 30 minutes that's a new raced isn't it lord Orochimaru? It sure is Kabuto she is defiantly an uchiha and getting her saringan at 4 she may even be stronger thin sasuke.

Flash back

I screamed in pain and feel on my knees that _cruses mark is a gift from me I do hope you like it. _A voice said in the back round the clashing of kunai & blades along with different types of Jutsu.

End flash back

As I look around and tried to remain calm I noticed my team mates were now are in site. Hey where is every one. Not to wary my dear thare all safe and sound for now. What do you mean for now easy now my dear would you like to see them come with me? I got up and flowed the serpent petafifle like I had a choice I just wanted to see my comrads safe well as safe as you can be in this snake den. I got to a room that seemed like a laboratory my comrads all tied up litaltary in chakra ropes. Wait you said they were safe they look like thare dying. Oh but they are safe as long as you're willing to cooperate thill be fine just let me make you an offer and we'll see. Fine name your terms I'll do anything just let them go. Alight shall we thin?


	3. goodbye's and regreates

Recap

They are safe as long as you're willing to cooperate thill be fine just let me make you an offer and we'll see. Fine name your terms I'll do anything just let them go. Alight shall we thin?

Mayu's pov

As I lessoned to the pale serpent petafifle I knew to save comrads I had no choose butt to go along with his sick game. No I could never join him but if I refused Orochimaru would feed them to Lord Manda it was the hardist chose I ever had to make but I knew in the game of shogi you have to make sacrifices for the greater good that's why I had no choice. Fine you have a deal I'll stay and serve you to save them...Sob you have a deal lord Orochimaru.

Normal pov no Mayu you can't do this to yourself screamed Naruto. I can't let you guys die + you can go back tell Tsunade I'll miss her and tell everyone it was a great honor to know them I can do this you have to forgit me. Can I at least have a minute alone with them take your time my dear you can say your goodbyes alone. As Orochimaru left I told Kabuto I would let him show me my room later naruto I'm definite going you the most we had some good times eating ramon and I'll miss talking to you sakura and dad I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I can't let you all die here I love you all an I broke in to tears as I said this to my comrades. Mayu I'm proud of you and everything you have done but I can't say approve of you staying for us to live butt it's a noble sacrive to save your best friends never forget that. I won't dad I'll miss you.

On the way back

Dam that snake I can't forgive him for what he did to her. Calm down naruto she did it to save us butt making her chose in front of us is sick I'll give you that. To play with a girls heart It just not right butt she was a noble girl I'll always miss her sob her sacrifice was indeed noble a true Kunoichi that I hope to be like one day.

Back in the sound

Mayu I know you hate us butt what you did for them was vary admable. What I betrayed Konoha I mean to save your friends I could never do that. I bet there grateful to you now here's your room I'll come get you for diner.

Kabuto's pov

She has a kind heart I rilly do fell sorry for her. I walked past Sasuke are you going to go see her yahh she dissevers someone to talk to despite coming here for power I do have at least some human density as he said that I saw a rare chance to tease him ok just don't try coming on to her just cause she's hot. You realy are sick if you think I would rape my own twin sister. As he said that I felt a chill run thorht me bad idea to tease Sasuke.

Sasuke's pov

I can't beleave he said that. I'm no sanit I tessaed my frinds but he knows shes my sister plus he seemed to have some fear of my glaer so I gess I sould keep that in mind. As I knoced on the door I hear GO AWAY KABUTO. It's me Sasuke _sniff..sob_ what do you what bro did you come to welcome me over to the dark side of the force (I know star wars I just couldint resist) oh ha ha ha I came to comfort you now can I come in or not hn fine come in.

Normal pov

Lisen I know how you fell it was hard for me to leave thim but I am pourd of you. WHAT YOU LEFT FOR POWER! YOU HAD A CHOCIE! But I… you did it to save your comrades that is more thin I could ever do and you know that I am selfish but you are pure of heart so here's what I'm gonna do I'll help you escape you can go back to konoha. But I can't leave you here alone to die for helping me esacpe thay won't kill me In fact I know thay need me Orochimaru wants the Uchiha's power and the only way to get it is to take over my body he just whats the sharingan and he needs me I'm actcaly using him will talk later now lets go eat. Thanks sasuke yah relly do know how to chear me up. Well duh I am your twin brother after all. We bouth stared to lagh I relly did fell beter knowing I had famlly here in the sound.


	4. diner and a jutsu

Recap

Orochimaru wants the Uchiha's power and the only way to get it is to take over my body he just whats the sharingan and he needs me I'm actually using him will talk later now let's go eat. Thanks sasuke yah really do know how to cheer me up. Well duh I am your twin brother after all. We booth stared to laugh I relay did fell better knowing I had family here in the sound.

At diner

I looked around the dining room of doom as I would come to call it a normal dining room aside from the fact that it was in Orochimaru's house it looked nice like a mini version of the great hall from the harry potter movies. (Ok so that's not a normal dining room but ya get my point dark but fancy by the way I'm just guessing.)So I was a little less creped out plus I was around my brother. _Is something wrong my dear?_ I snapped back to reality. Oh no it's nothing. _I know you're lying my dear Mayu but its ok I know you're a little nerve about being here so it's ok plus I know your brother will protect you._ Uh thanks lord Orochimaru. _Oh just orochimaru my dear Mayu._

Mayu's pov

Wait what did I just call him lord Orochimaru? I must relly be loosening it or just terrified. Um can I be excused I fell a little weird it's ok should I have kabuto escort you uh yes that would be nice wait what I am I saying I felt kabuto fell my head you seem to feel a little warm I'll take you to your room t..Thanks' kabutooo. Thud I blacked out after that.

Kabuto's pov

As I scooped her up she keep getting warmer she must be having a reaction and the stress and fear is too much on second thought I'll take her to the infirmary. I better take her timpiter to she could be go into cardiac arrest soon just thin she stared to convulses she was having a grand mull seizer. She is diffidently having a late reaction to the cruses mark I should seal it when he got her to the enferarey kabuto put her face down on a table and preformed a emerncy dark curse sealing jutsu a special medical ninjutsu he developed for late curse mark reactions after he finished sealing it she started to stabilize he put her shirt back on but didn't know sasuke was right behind him. And saw the whole thing.

Sasuke's pov

Good he didn't rape her but what was that jutsu he preformed that saved her I'll ask him later right now Mayu is priority #1. Seeing Mayu get that way almost gave me a heart attack. I'm glad she's ok she bigly is all I have. As kabuto turned to me he said she'll be ok and by the way I didn't try to rape her. Sorry if I scared you earlier I was just joking. I know and I was not scared I was just being protecofe it's natural for a guy to want protect his sister's virginity. I just hope she still is a virgin cuse I was gon. I still am and proud of it ya think I'd have been raped back in konoha. No way had naruto made sure he was like a brother to me.

Normal pov

Your ok! Of course I am kabuto so my seal worked and saved you. Yah but still feel dizzy by the way what seal. It's a medical ninjutsu that lord Orochimaru had me develop for late crussre mark response. Ok. _glad to see you're all right my dear. You gave us all quite a scare most of all Sasuke. _Orochimaru I highly recamad that you never bread. after I said that orochimaru broke in to laghter. _I'm glad atlest 1 Uchiha has a since of hummer and can make a crack after a near deaf experience._ Ok I meant the cruses mark


End file.
